


Car Rides and Triple Chocolate Fudge

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [8]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Willow and Gus’s first time in a car, Anxiety, Car rides, F/F, Fluff, Human Realm, Ice Cream, Lumity Month 2020, Multi, Oblivious Gus, Willow is all-knowing, hand holding, malls, pining Luz, pining amity, trip to the mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: The gang takes a trip to the mall in the human world, this being their first time in both a car and in the mall.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Car Rides and Triple Chocolate Fudge

Sept 21st: Human World Visit

Luz, after figuring out how to get home from the Boiling Isles, was prone to taking her friends on spontaneous walks around her hometown, going to see the sights and learn all about human technology. The key word in that sentence was “walks.”

Now, Amity wasn’t stupid, Luz had taught her what a car was before, but she never expected to find herself sitting in one! Gus was bouncing in the seat next to her, looking out the window with the widest grin on his face, and Willow was peaking her head out of the other window, grasping onto the seatbelt with both of her hands. Amity was stuck in the middle of the two of them, clinging to the seatbelt across her lap for dear life, face a deathly shade of white despite the fact that Luz’s mom was driving at the speed limit.

“Sorry we couldn’t just walk to the mall guys, but its all the way in the next town over.” Luz apologized, turning around to look at her friends. 

Gus immediately whipped his head back towards Luz, leaning forward until the seatbelt physically stopped him, “are you kidding me Luz? This is the best day of my life! I’m in a human car!” He shouted, sticking his face out of the window again. 

“This  is pretty cool, thank you for bringing us out Ms. Noceda.” Willow spoke up, smiling at the woman. 

“Y-yeah! Thank you!” Amity squeaked, praying that nobody mentioned her voice cracking. 

Camilla looked back at the kids through the rear view mirror and smiled back at them. 

Amity’s knuckles went white as she gripped the seatbelt, listening to the engine and feeling the car’s vibrations in her core. The car went over a small pothole and she let out a small yell, startling Luz. 

“You okay Ami?” Luz asked, turning around in her seat yet again. 

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, I’m just peachy!” Amity said, her voice raised an octave too high. 

Luz gave her a frown, then extended her arm and touched Amity’s hand with her finger tips. “The car’s not gonna explode or anything, Ami. We’re perfectly safe.” 

Amity grabbed Luz’s hand, squeezing just as tightly as she was the seatbelt, making Luz giggle a bit and squeeze back. 

The two held hands the entire ride to the mall, and no one said anything about it. 

* * *

“Alright mija, I’m going to pick up a present for abuelita, you go have fun with your friends. Meet back here in an hour, okay?” Camilla said, kissing her daughter’s hair. 

“Okay mami,” Luz said before turning back to all of her friends, “what do you guys wanna do first? We can buy food, we can have a mini fashion show in the fitting rooms, we can even just chill by one area and talk!”

Gus was practically vibrating, foaming in the mouth with excitement. “I don’t know what to do first! Or second! Or last! Can we stay here forever? I wanna do everything!” He yelled, jumping in place. 

Willow laughed at his antics, placing a hand on his shoulder to ground him, “how about we let you choose Luz?” 

Amity nodded at that, too overwhelmed by the mall’s size to really think of anything she wanted to do. 

“Hmm, I’ve never had friends to go to the mall with, so this is new to me too. Wanna grab some ice cream?” Luz asked. 

Everyone nodded along to that idea, and off they went to find a directory so that they may find a good ice cream shop. Willow kept a good hold of Gus, as he kept trying to run off and inspect something unfamiliar to him, while Luz held onto Amity’s hand to make sure she didn’t get lost in the crowds. 

They eventually found the ice cream shop, and Luz picked out four different flavors for everyone to try. Amity got mint chip, Willow got strawberry cheesecake, Gus got cookie dough, and Luz herself got triple chocolate fudge, her go-to flavor. The four sat by a fountain to eat and hang out, telling stories and laughing together. 

“Wanna try some of my ice cream Amity?” Luz asked, holding her cone out to the witchling. 

Amity’s ears twitched rapidly in response, her face going red, “s-sure,” she stuttered, leaning in to lick the ice cream. 

It was good! Really good! Amity’s eyes sparkled at the flavor, her ears twitching up and down in glee. Luz giggled at that, urging Amity to have some more to the point where the two just switched cones. Luz didn’t mind, of course, that look on Amity’s face made giving up her favorite flavor more than worth it. 

Willow gave the two of them a knowing look, while Gus just stared at them confused. “Hey Willow, why are they all red?” He whispered. 

“You’ll figure it out soon enough Gus.” She answered, watching as Luz wiped some of the ice cream from Amity’s chin and ate it off of her finger, making Amity turn three shades darker than before. 


End file.
